BROWN COSMOS
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kuberikan bunga cosmos cokelat ini untukmu, sebagai gantinya ... / #15GaaInoFics #2


Sabaku Gaara memandang bunga yang ada di pot di beranda rumahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak suka bunga-bungaan. Bukan hobinya merawat bunga. Dan bukan—bunga dalam pot itu bukan ia yang mengurus. Kakak perempuannyalah yang merawat hingga bunga cosmos cokelat kemerahan itu berkembang dengan indah meski hanya dalam satu pot.

Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa dia memandangi bunga dalam pot itu secara tidak biasa.

Karena ia bertemu lagi dengan sang pemberi bibit bunga itu dalam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>BROWN COSMOS<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU. **_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#2**_

* * *

><p>Waktu pertama kali Gaara memberikan bibit itu pada kakaknya, sang kakak tidak bertanya apa-apa dan langsung memutuskan untuk menanamnya. Padahal, sang pemberi bibit itu bukanlah orang biasa—atau begitulah pandangan Gaara saat itu.<p>

Sudah beberapa saat berlalu dan mengapa sekarang ia memimpikannya lagi? Mungkin dibilang kebetulan yang aneh bahwa Gaara memimpikannya lagi saat bunga-bunga yang ditanam kakaknya sudah penuh berkembang.

Di sana—di padang rumput yang luas—

—bebungaan tumbuh tanpa ada yang merawat—

—hanya angin dan langit berwarna jingga yang menjadi teman—

—pemandangan yang indah—

—sekaligus sepi.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri di antara hamparan bunga. Senyum di wajahnya tak kalah saing dengan cantik dan berwarnanya bebungaan di sana. Matanya yang kehijauan menyipit meski tetap tak kehilangan cahayanya.

Lalu, yang Gaara ingat adalah tangan gadis itu yang terulur. Seakan hendak meminta sesuatu. Saat Gaara hendak bertanya, suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan dan jadilah ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia pun terbangun sesaat setelah itu.

"Hoi!" Satu tepukan di kepala Gaara membuatnya menoleh untuk mendapati Sabaku Temari—sang kakak. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Duduk bengong di sini."

Gaara mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul sang kakak dari belakang.

"Kak," ujarnya pelan, "kauingat waktu kita ke rumah kakek di Konoha?"

Temari mengangkat alis pertanda ia merespons.

"Kejadian sebulan yang lalu, ya? Kenapa?"

Belum beranjak dari kursinya, Gaara malah membungkukkan tubuhnnya hingga dagunya tersangga dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut. Matanya kini telah kembali menatap bebungaan cosmos cokelat yang sesaat bergerak ke kiri dan kanan karena terbuai angin.

Temari memandang bingung ke arah adiknya yang tampak aneh. Gaara kala itu hanya mengenakan sweater kebesaran berwarna merah tanah dengan _hoody_ yang dipadu celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat. Jika Temari tak salah ingat, waktu di rumah pamannya, Gaara pun mengenakan setelan pakaian ini.

"Kau mau ke rumah kakek lagi, Gaara?"

_Bukan rumah paman, tapi padang bunga di bukit itu …._

_Padang bunga yang indah—tapi begitu sunyi—_

_Begitu sepi._

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya singkat dan ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan melewati Temari begitu saja—masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

_Kala itu, semua tengah berkumpul di rumah Kakek Jiraiya. Ada Nagato, Yahiko, dan Minato—anak dari Paman Jiraiya yang menjadi pamannya dari pihak ayah beserta anak-anak mereka masing-masing. _

_Salah satu sepupu yang paling dekat dengannya bernama Namikaze Naruto—anak dari Paman Minato. Biasanya, Gaara kerap melakukan bermacam-macam hal dengan Naruto. Namun, saat itu, di usia mereka yang sedang menginjak enam belas tahun, Naruto tengah jatuh cinta. Lelaki berambut kuning itu pun lebih memilih mengejar perempuan yang ia taksir dibanding melakukan kegilaan-kegilaan bersama Gaara._

_Dengan sepupu lain, Gaara tidak terlalu bisa banyak bicara. Alhasil, ia memilih berjalan seorang diri. Menelusuri Konoha yang terbilang luas. Seorang diri. _

_Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di suatu bukit yang memiliki padang bunga._

_Gaara tampak takjub melihat pemandangan yang jarang ia temui di Suna. Meski kala itu baru masuk musim gugur, cantiknya pemandangan di depan matanya tak kalah dari musim semi. _

_Perlahan-lahan, Gaara memasuki padang bunga tersebut. Ia melangkah berhati-hati di antara bebungaan yang tumbuh cukup rapat. Sesekali ia mengernyit saat tak sengaja kakinya menginjak bebungaan. _

_Lalu, mendadak langkahnya terhenti._

.

.

.

Gaara membuka mata, memandang langit-langit. Setelahnya, diraihnya sebuah ponsel yang berada di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur.

Mungkin Naruto yang memang penduduk asli Konoha bisa tahu sesuatu. Tapi … Gaara ragu. Ia tidak mau terdengar seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Nyatanya memang tidak.

Ia sudah lupa sama sekali soal gadis itu, hanya karena mimpi anehnyalah, ia bisa teringat kembali. Meski tidak seharusnya ia memikirkannya terlalu mendalam, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bayang-bayang mimpi semalam.

Sekali lagi, Gaara menegaskan pada dirinya.

_Dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta._

Dengan itulah, ia menghubungi nomor Naruto. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga panggilannya terangkat.

"_Yo, Gaara! Ada apa?"_

"Naruto," ujar Gaara cepat sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Kau kenal dengan perempuan bernama Ino dari Konoha?"

"_Hah?"_ Dari nada keheranan Naruto, Gaara menangkap bahwa sepupunya itu sama sekali tidak tahu. _"Tidak. Siapa itu?"_ Tepat sekali dugaan Gaara. Namun, suara Naruto selanjutnya membuat alis tipis Gaara mengernyit. _"Ah, Sakura-_chan_. Ini sepupuku. Jangan cemberut begitu. Dia menanyakan seorang perempuan bernama Ino."_

Dasar Naruto. Tidak bisa dijaga sekali mulutnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto, kalau kau tidak tahu—"

"—_Sebentar, Gaara!"_ potong Naruto cepat. _"Pacarku tahu sesuatu tentang Ino! Adaaw! Sakit, Sakura-_chan_! Kenapa aku dipukul?"_

Samar-samar Gaara bisa mendengar bahwa gadis yang dipanggil 'Sakura-_chan'_ itu menjawab,_ "Karena aku bukan pacarmu, _Baka_!"_

Gaara menghela napas. Lalu, suara Naruto pun berganti menjadi suara perempuan.

"_Gaara-_kun_? Di sini Sakura yang sedang berbicara."_

"Ah … yah …."

"_Pertama-tama, dari mana kau tahu soal Ino?"_ Meski samar, Gaara bisa mendengar ketegangan dalam nada bicara Sakura.

"Apa?"

"_Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"_

Ingin hati Gaara menyahut bahwa memang seperti itu kejadiannya. Namun, ia memilih untuk bungkam dan mengorek informasi terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sakura-_san_?"

"_Ya. Dia sahabatku waktu kecil."_

Gaara hampir saja menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"_Namun, dia diculik seseorang dan sejak itu dia tidak pernah terlihat. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menemukan jejaknya—ataupun jejak pelakunya. Ada dugaan kalau dia sudah meninggal—dibunuh_ _penculiknya yang seorang abnormal yang jenius. Dibilang abnormal karena tidak ada satu pun surat ancaman yang dilayangkan,"_ nada suara Sakura terdengar semakin serius. _"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Kapan? Di mana? Dia … masih hidup?"_

Gaara tidak bisa lagi mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Seperti dugaannya, gadis pemberi bibit bunga itu … mungkin memang bukan orang biasa.

Tunggu. Atau dia salah mengenali nama orang? Apa ini Ino yang sama dengan yang dibicarakan Sakura?

"Ehm … bagaimana ciri-ciri Ino yang kaumaksud, Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura mendecak tidak sabar. Bukan hanya karena dia sudah diabaikan selama beberapa saat dan tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa, sekarang Gaara malah bertanya balik padanya.

"_Sebentar,"_ Sakura memberi jeda, seolah ia tengah berusaha mengingat gambaran sosok Ino yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. _"Terakhir bertemu dengannya, sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia berambut pendek sebahu, rambutnya pirang pucat. Matanya biru kehijauan. Kulitnya putih dan suaranya terbilang melengking."_ Beberapa saat hening. Suara keras Sakura berubah melembut_. "Apa … itu sesuai dengan gambaran Ino yang … ehm … kaubicarakan?"_

_Ya. Kecuali bagian rambut pendeknya yang sekarang sudah sangat panjang._

.

.

.

_Di hadapannya, sesosok gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya berdiri. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar tertepa tiupan angin. Matanya tak lagi menyipit._

Namaku Ino.

_Suara itu terdengar samar sampai Gaara tidak yakin bahwa gadis itulah yang tengah berbicara. Mungkin saja, itu cuma bisikan angin. _

Tidak usah takut, katanya lagi. Aku hanya ingin berteman.

_Gaara masih belum bergerak. Hanya matanya yang bisa berfungsi sebagaimana biasa—memindai sekelilingnya untuk mengetahui di mana ia berada saat ini. Nyata? Ilusi? Masa lalu? Mimpi?_

Maukah kau menemaniku? Kita bisa bermain bersama.

_Tangan gadis yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Ino' itu terulur._

_Gaara masih enggan beranjak. Namun, ada satu dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menyambut uluran tangan tersebut._

Tidak mau?_ tanyanya dengan nada sedih—tangannya yang semula terulur ia tarik kembali. _

"_A-aku …."_

Mau?_ tanyanya._

_Gaara yang terlihat bingung membuat gadis itu menghela napas. _

Padahal aku menyukaimu semenjak pertama melihatmu dan kukira kita bisa berteman. Padahal kukira, akhirnya aku akan mendapat teman setelah lama sendirian ….

"_Aku mau menjadi temanmu," ujar Gaara akhirnya. Suaranya kali ini terdengar lantang dan jelas hingga mata gadis itu terbelalak. Entah apa yang Gaara pikirkan hingga akhirnya ia bisa menyuarakan hal tersebut setelah semula bibirnya seakan terkunci._

_Perlahan, senyum itu kembali muncul di wajah sang gadis. _

Baiklah. Mungkin kaubutuh waktu sebelum kau benar-benar mau main bersamaku. Terimalah ini.

_Sekali ini, entah bagaimana, Gaara akhirnya bisa bergerak. Ia mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan di saat yang bersamaan, gadis itu juga berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. _

_Begitu jarak di antaranya sudah sedemikian dekat, Gaara akhirnya bisa merasakan napas kehidupan sang gadis misterius. Kedua tangan gadis itu terasa hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Ino membuka telapak tangan Gaara dan meletakkan bibit-bibit bunga di tangannya sebelum ia kemudian menyuruh Gaara menguatkan genggamannya._

Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Ini juga … batas waktumu.

_Ino kemudian mengecup ringan bibir Gaara dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya menutupi mata Gaara. _

Sampai saatnya cosmos cokelat ini berkembang ….

_Begitu Gaara bisa melihat lagi … yang ia lihat hanyalah padang bunga yang sepi._

.

.

.

Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya selama sebulan ini?

Ah, tapi apalah artinya.

Ia sudah diingatkan.

Waktunya telah datang.

Mereka akan menjadi teman—mereka akan bermain bersama.

.

.

.

Kedua anak manusia itu terduduk di suatu kedai makan. Kepala masing-masing tertunduk dan tangan si gadis hanya memutar-mutar sendok dalam cangkir minumannya.

"Bagaimana … ini bisa terjadi?"

Namikaze Naruto membuka percakapan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat—sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

Haruno Sakura yang ada di depannya mendadak berhenti mengaduk tehnya. Ia kemudian menenggak isinya. Sama seperti Naruto, ia pun tampak tidak tenang.

"Setelah menanyakan soal Ino … Gaara-_kun_ menghilang? Lelucon macam apa ini?" tanya Sakura setelah kerongkongannya kosong. Tapi percuma, seketika, ia kembali merasa haus. Tidak nyaman. Gelisah.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. "Aku tidak mengerti! Dengan ini … sudah hampir seminggu Gaara hilang tanpa pemberitahuan! Tanpa jejak!"

Sakura mengernyit. Ia ingin menenggak isi tehnya lagi, tapi ternyata cangkirnya telah kosong.

Mereka pun kembali pada keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Gaara tidak pernah kembali. Menghilang—lenyap begitu saja. Keluarganya sudah melewati sungai tangisan dan berujung pada kepasrahan.

Tak seorang pun tahu ke mana ia. Meski polisi gabungan Suna dan Konoha dikerahkan untuk mencari tahu berdasarkan petunjuk yang ada, tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

.

.

.

Hanya …

.

.

.

Bunga cosmos cokelat dalam pot yang masih saja menari-nari mengikuti arah angin semilir musim gugur di beranda kediaman Sabaku.

Sementara padang bunga di bukit _**keramat**_ Konoha kini menambah satu warna dan tak lagi terlihat terlalu sendu.

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>#2. <strong>BROWN COSMOS<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
